No Need To Say Goodbyes
by overfandom
Summary: What Happens When Beca leave Chloe for LA? will she met the redhead girl again? Bechloe OneShot


**It started out as a feeling**

 **Which then grew into a hope**

 **Which then turned into a quiet thought**

 **Which then turned into a quiet words**

Beca Mitchell never thought goodbye will be this hard

When her father left, she's not crying.

When her boyfriends left, she's not crying.

So why did she cried when she decided to move to LA? After all LA was her dream..

Maybe because she left her true love, Chloe Beale.

It all started a year ago.

" _ **Babe, maybe you want to pick up your phone. It won't stop ringing" her girlfriend for a few months say.**_

" _ **Beca Mitchell" Beca answer the phone with a formal greeting.**_

" _ **Beca can you go to Residual Heat now?" a familiar voice say through the phone.**_

" _ **Umm…what's wrong Dex?" Beca say with a concern look on her face. "Is something wrong?"**_

" _ **No… but you might want to go here now" and with that Dex hang up.**_

" _ **Weird Guy" was all Chloe heard before her girlfriend go to their bedroom to change her clothes.**_

* * *

Beca now standing in her Penthouse that she shared with Emily.

The walls in her penthouse was decorate with a few platinum certificate, not to mention a few awards she won through the whole year.

If you told her a year ago that she'll be this success, she will laugh at you. Sure, this is what she always dreamt of but she can't help but regret her choices.

And it was because of a certain redhead.

" _ **So what's the emergency, Dex?" Beca ask the boy as soon she stepped her feet at Residual Heat.**_

" _ **Go to Jimmy 'soffice and you find out about it." Was all Dex response before he continued what was he was doing before, which is Eating his lunch.**_

 _ **With a deep sigh, Beca started walked toward her Boss office.**_

" _ **So, Andrew, This is Beca Mitchell. The Intern who produced 'Flashlight'" Jimmy said introuducing Beca. "Beca, this is Andrew Gertler, an Artist Management that Interested on hearing the Future of 'Flashlight' and your career.'**_

" _ **Beca, let's just go straight to the point, I'm here because Islands Records is interested in making a Contract with you." He said with a smile."And we already Signed Emily Junk to Islands a week ago."**_

' _ **So that's why the Legacy been quite jumpy when The Bellas visited her yesterday,' Beca thought to herself.**_

" _ **So what do you think Beca?" Jimmy say to her.**_

"You okay there, Beca?" asked a voice that belonged to the one and only, Emily Junk aka The Legacy.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Beca said coldly.

"It's about Chloe, right?" Emily said quietly.

"Yeah." Was the only response Legacy got before they fall into silent.

"if you really miss her, why you don't go to her welcome party?" Legacy asked Beca with curiosity.

 _Welcome party? What the hell did Legacy talk about?_ Beca thought.

"You didn't check your phone?" Legacy asked with a surprise tone.

"No, I forgot it in the studio." Beca said. "What do you mean with a welcome party?"

"She move in here yesterday"

"And you don't tell me about it?" Beca snapped at Legacy.

"I – I texted you about the party" Emily said carefully not to make the DJ more mad.

"You should have called me." Beca said more quietly. "I'm sorry for snapping at you."

"I did, but it went to your voicemail." Legacy said.

After that they fall into silence, again.

"Why did she move here anyway? I thought she got a teaching job back in Atlanta?" Beca asked again after a few minutes.

"She got a job offer in one of the Performing Arts School in here." Emily said with a small smile.

"Who threw the welcome party?" Beca asked again.

"It was Stacie idea." Stacie also moves to LA not long after Beca and Emily move in because she got signed to Storm Model Management.

"You know, Maybe you should talk to her." Emily said. "You have her address at the text I sent to you."

And with that Emily gone to her bedroom, leaving Beca with her thoughts.

 _ **When Beca told Chloe about the Contract, the redhead of course told Beca to Accept the offer, saying that it was always been Beca 'Dream' to be a music producer.**_

 _ **But, when it was a day before Beca move to LA with Legacy, she decided to broke up with Chloe because 'She cannot do the whole 'Long Distant Relationship' thing' and maybe she should just cancel the Contract she signed with Islands Records so she can be with Chloe.**_

 _ **Chloe of course Devastated by the news, but she doesn't want to hold Beca from her dream so she let Beca go.**_

* * *

When Beca go to the studio the next day, the first thing she search is her phone. After she found her phone, she decided to inform her boss that she's going to take a day off because she has to take care of a few things.

After that she drove to the where Chloe's staying in LA. However, when she parked her car near Chloe's apartment, she started to doubts her decision to come here in the first place.

"Get yourself together, Mitchell." Beca said to herself.

And with that she decided to make her way toward Chloe's Apartment.

She knock at the door, waiting for someone to answer it. And after a few minutes, Chloe answer the door.

"Beca?" Chloe stood in there, Surprised.

Then Beca embrace Chloe with a whisper. "I Love You, please forgive me."

And that's all Chloe needed before her lips crashed into Beca's.

After a few seconds they parted away because lack of oxygen. Chloe looked Beca straight in her eyes before whispering. "I love you too."

And in that moments, they feels something they've been missed for awhile.

They feels like they're back at home.

 _ **Now we're back to the beginning**_

 _ **It's just a feeling and no one know yet**_

 _ **But just because they can't feel it too**_

 _ **Doesn't mean that you have to forget**_

 _ **Let your memories grow stronger and stronger**_

' _ **Til they before your eyes**_

 _ **You'll come back when they call you**_

 _ **No need to say goodbye**_

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you guys enjoy this, Please leave a feedback.**


End file.
